youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Childrentopia Trailer/Transcript
Teaser Trailer *Chip: In the world of Childrentopia, humans never Happened, which makes Childrentopia a modern civilized world that is entirely children. That is an children. Childrentopia in Childrentopia are anthropomorphic. That is just a big fancy word that means they walk around on two feet, they do not go to work nude... Thank you. Almost. That's got it. And they use technology. *Admiral DeGill: (Groans) *Chip: Okay, there are characters from all over the globe in Childrentopia. *Gobo Fraggle: Mmm. *Chip: Large and small, fast and slow. But the truth is, Childrentopia isn't perfect, and just like our world not everyone gets along. *Nellie: (Yells) *Chip: Especially natural enemies. *Nellie: (Grunting) *Chip: Which can create some issues. But nature always gives childrens special skills to survive, and while one may have amazing night vision, another may have incredible hearing and an air-powered elephant tranquilizer. So now you know. Childrentopia. Like nothing you've seen before. Transcripts *Narrator: Childrentopia, a gleaming city where cartoons of all breeds predator and prey alike live together in peace and harmony. *Nellie the Elephant: Hi! I'm Nellie, your new neighbor! *Ozzy: Yeah, well, we're loud. *Archibald the Koala: Don't expect us to apologize for it. *Scrooge McDuck: ZPD's first emotion officer, Nellie the Elephant! *Nellie the Elephant: Ready to make the world a better place? *Admiral DeGill: (Groaning) *Yin: Bad news, in this city gripped by fear. *Genie: What can you tell us about the cartoons that went savage? *Scar: (Growling) *Genie: Are we safe? *Bagheera: This is priority one. Yellow girl, parking duty. *Meet the Feebles Characters: (Laughing) *Nellie the Elephant: Sir, I'm not just some token Pink Elephant. *Bagheera: You strike out, you resign. *Nellie the Elephant: Deal. (Groans) Hello! I'm here to ask you some questions about a case! *Chip: Then they should've gotten a real cop to solve it. *Nellie the Elephant: You are under arrest! *Chip: For what? Hwurting your fweelings? *Nellie the Elephant: You are a key witness. *Chip: No, he is. *Nellie the Elephant: Hey! I need you to run a plate. *Chip: Alright, I know a guy. You need something done, he's on it. *Nellie the Elephant: They're all Animals? *Nellie the Elephant: We are in a really big hurry. *Berk: I am on... *Nellie the Elephant: It? *Berk: Break. *Nellie the Elephant: Rrr! I have 36 hours left. We can only solve it together. *Bagheera: It's not about how badly you want something. It's about what you are capable of! *Nellie the Elephant: I am a real cop. *Chip: Never let 'em see that they get to you. You creatures, so emotional. No, no, no, no! Do not let go! *Nellie the Elephant: I'm gonna let go! *Chip: What? *Hopper (voice-over): We may be evolved... But deep down... We are still childrens. *D'Compose: (Howling) *Tendrill: Quit it, you're gonna start a howl! *Nellie the Elephant: No, you are naked! *Boni: For sure, we're a naturalist club. *Metlar: All the way down. *Fern Arable (singing): Try everything *Nellie the Elephant: Life's a little bit messy. *Frank the Filthy Flower: Horning *Nellie the Elephant: We all make mistakes. *Berk: Ha! Ha! Ha! *Nellie the Elephant: No matter what type of cartoon you are, change starts with you. *Chip: We gotta go. *Nellie the Elephant: Who's car is it? *Chip: The most feared crime boss, Hopper! *Janguars: (Growling) *Nellie the Elephant: Is that Hopper? *Chip: Stop talking, stop talking! *Hopper: Ice 'em. *Tinker Bell: Daddy! What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding! *Hopper: I have to, baby, Daddy has to. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Zootopia Trailer Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Dailymotion Category:YOUTUBE Category:Youtube Category:YouTube